<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Cover Art] The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter by Bookbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508263">[Cover Art] The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee'>Bookbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Digital Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art made for the fic The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Cover Art] The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314224">The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter">praximeter (Zimario)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The above were originally posted on my Marvel sideblog at <a href="https://schoolyardtobattlefield.tumblr.com/post/184772031669/covers-for-the-night-war-60th-anniversary-edition?is_related_post=1">schoolyardtobattlefield</a> on May 9th 2019</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The above were originally posted on my Marvel sideblog at <a href="https://schoolyardtobattlefield.tumblr.com/post/188116891974/covers-for-the-night-war-60th-anniversary-edition">schoolyardtobattlefield</a> on October 3rd, 2019</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to posting art on ao3, so if there's any tags I should add or anything else you can think of that I should do, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)</p><p>(also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of these ;) )</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com">epicstuckyficrecs</a> and Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics">@epicstuckyfics</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>